The Devils Rejects Remake
Captain Spaulding Captain Spaulding has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} The Early Years Never knowing his parents, Johnny Lee Johns spent a period of his childhood in the Ruggsville County orphanage until a black family adopted him, He grew close to his adoptive brother Charlie. He developed an interest in violent crime photography, sideshow deformities, and he had an unusual obsession with clowns, which would stay with him through adulthood. He began his early murder sprees under the clown persona of Mr. Ding Dong A Bo-Bo, Charlie would join in and after watching Johnny Lee stab a man to death he gave him the nickname Cutter. In the autumn of 1947, Cutter met Eve Wilson and her two sons, eventually Cutter and Eve gave birth to a girl, Vera-Ellen. He lived with them in order to raise Vera-Ellen. In 1968, Cutter came across a drifter who wandered into Ruggsville, he went by the name of Otis B. Driftwood, they made friends and Cutter took Otis home with him, Eve and rest of the family took a great liking to Otis and accepted him as one of the family. Otis called them The Firefly’s and gave Cutter the nickname Captain Spaulding. Between that time and the early Seventies, Cutter and Charlie were running a moonshine still and cut price brothel out of Charlie’s ranch, he used it as a way to raise money to invest in a business that combines his love of serial murder, sideshow attractions, and fried chicken. Otis was brought in briefly but he and Charlie had grown hostile towards each other over Charlie’s services to police and keeping the proceeds for himself. By 1971, Cutter began his roadside attraction Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen. It attracted tourists from all over the country to experience the strange exhibits, the fried chicken, and especially, Captain Spaulding’s famous Murder Ride which featured the local legend of Dr. Satan, recounted to him by Baby and Otis, he found it the perfect way to lure victims for his family. Halloween, 1977 Spaulding was cleaning up after an attempted robbery, two young couples came in and they looked around the store and eventually purchased Murder ride tickets. After watching the Dr. Satan exhibit, they ask for directions to Deadwood, the tree where Dr. Satan was hanged, Spaulding gave them a map, fried chicken and sent them on their way. Early the next morning, Lieutenant George Wydell and Officer Steve Nash question Cutter about the kid’s visit, he gave them the same directions as the kids. The next morning Cutter is driving when he sees one of the four kids, blood and battered. He picks her up and tells her he’s driving to a doctor, she faints of exhaustion. Otis jumps out from the back seat and stabs her, wounding her, as Dr. Satan killed her in one of his experiments. Otis B. Driftwood Otis B. Driftwood has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} The Early Years Otis Driftwood was born without a name, his birth parents were abusive and neglected him since a young age, he admits that his first murder was committed at age 13. After murdering his parents, Otis took to being a drifter, wandering all over the country over several years, in his travels, he came to Ruggsville County, Texas. He made friends with a man name Cutter, their bond grew deep and Cutter introduced Otis to his wife and her children Tiny and Rufus Jr. and also including Cutter’s daughter Vera-Ellen. Otis nicknamed his new family The Firefly’s and gave Cutter the nickname Captain Spaulding that would stick with him for years. Young Vera-Ellen developed a brother/sisterlike bond and he began to call her Angel Baby or simply Baby. During the Sixties, Otis met Cutter’s brother Charlie Altamont during the period they were running moonshine and a cut price brothel out of his ranch, hostility began between Otis and Charlie. The cause was unknown but it seems Charlie was supplying local law enforcement with booze and women and not sharing the profits of which with Cutter. Through the early to mid Seventies, Otis and Baby began to roam the state, during of which time Otis commits a series of murders that become known as the famous Son of Satan murders, Baby returns alone to Ruggsville in 76 while Otis continues to drift. He survives on stealing and selling cars and committing several more murders until he returned to Ruggsville in early 1977. Doctor Satan The details of Otis’s involvement with Dr. S. Quentin Quale A.K.A. Doctor Satan are questionable, it seems he and Baby were drawn into a cult led by him but were expelled after murdering one of the cult leaders over a bottle of whiskey, it’s presumed that after the cult depleted. The Firefly Family offered Dr. Satan shelter and subjects. Captain Spaulding found it convenient to feature the local legend at his roadside attraction to lure travelers toward the Firefly farm, where the family would kill and offer to Dr. Satan to experiment on. Baby Firefly Baby Firefly has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} The Early Years Vera-Ellen Wilson was born to Eve Wilson and Johnny Lee “Cutter” Johns, she grew up with her parents and two half brothers in the small Texas community Ruggsville. She had formed a deep bond with her both of her parents and her brothers’ Tiny and Rufus, which remained for years. From an early age, Vera-Ellen showed signs of mania and psychosis, which presented itself fully at age seven when she stabbed a schoolmate in the eye with a homemade knife. She also participated in other activities such as sticking dismembered doll torsos and had developed a taste for blood. As a young woman, she seemed obsessed with movie stars and famous people, so much that she decorates her room with pictures and posters. In the late Fifties, Cutter brought home a man named Otis B. Driftwood, the family unofficially adopted him, he and Vera-Ellen formed an immediate bond, he called them the Firefly’s and nicknamed Vera-Ellen “Angel Baby” or just “Baby”. During the early to mid Seventies, Otis and Baby roamed across the country and committed a spree of murders, they documented these murders in diaries and photo albums, In the winter of 1976, Baby returned home alone to resume life on the Firefly farm. Halloween, 1977 While walking on the side of the road one night, Baby was hitchhiking and was picked up by four young people, they were looking for Deadwood, Baby told them she knew where it was and offered to show them. A tire on their car blows out and they were stranded in the woods, Baby got out and led them to her house, while they’re the two couples get acquainted with the macabre family, Mother Firefly invited them to dinner and a talent show, which sparks hostility between the young couples and the family. The family kidnapped, tortured, and them along with several other victims they had abducted, Baby herself skinned the scalp off one and stabs another to death. They ended their bizarre celebration with a pyre of crosses.